


It Was The Fault of The Abs

by Chernado



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernado/pseuds/Chernado
Summary: Kiran knew she wanted Bruno. Kiran knew she wanted his abs. With a little planning, she finally got what she wanted.





	It Was The Fault of The Abs

The chill in the air was doing nothing to deter her. She had planned things out perfectly. Every step had been calculated. Every little detail from how they would meet, what they would discuss, what they would eat, and finally, just how long the poor man would be unconscious. She had to be sure. She had to check. Re-check. Re-re-check. And only when the plan had been fool proof did she put it into motion.

Inviting him to her tent would have been foolish. Anyone could have walked in. Disturbed them. So she waited until they had retreated to the Askran castle. It was the perfect opportunity because no one would bother her in her own private chambers. Alfonse and Sharena had seen to that the very first time they had ever been to the siblings home. No one was to bother the tactician once she was in her quarters. And the rule still stood. She was thankful for that. She could use that to her advantage, and she had.

Thankfully everything about her and Bruno had fallen into place long before she had decided on this course of action. They had snuck around. Talking. Secret meetings. She had gotten to know the man fairly well. They had shared at least a kiss or two. And now? Now she was going to go a step further. Though things hadn't quite gone the way she had hoped. The biggest flaw in any of her plans was that there was something that she didn't take into account. Of course, this time it hadn't been her fault. She couldn't have known that Bruno was just as submissive as she was. It wasn't something she had forseen, and thus it threw a wrench in her plans. But it could still be fixed. Hopefully.

That was what lead her to this course of action. She had given him a note, the instructions clear. He just had to come to her room. Sneaking into the castle wouldn't be a problem for him, she already knew that. And she had waited paitently for him to arrive. Everything had been in place. The bed was set up, the food was aligned, and she had topics for them to share. It was too easy... She thought maybe he would figure out her plan, but no, he hadn't. Or if he did, he just went along with it, as now, he was unconscious on the bed. 

Meticulous. She had everything worked out. He drank the tea she had given him. They had spoken of desires that were forbidden to them... And then he had fallen into his slumber. Her sleeping draft had benefits, more then just those of making him sleep. It would also allow him to feel everything that she was going to do, even in his sleep. Though for him it would just be one very amazing dream. At least that was the plan. She just had to put it in motion. And in motion she soon was. The candles were blown out, save for the few that gave the room some ambience. Why bother when she was the only one who'd enjoy it? Because she needed to set the mood, even for herself. 

Her robes were parted to reveal that she had one nothing more then her panties and a loose fitting shirt. It didn't really matter what she wore under the robes because he couldn't see, but she had at least made sure that she wouldn't have too much of a struggle when it came to what she wanted to do. Getting him barred was a simple task, since she had convinced him to strip his armor off in the beginning. Now she just had to roll up his shirt. Yes, just his shirt. That was all she was brave enough to do. Well, that and what she was planning to do once she got the shirt up.

Trembling fingers moved over the mans form, carefully pulling the material up so it could be bunched under his armpits, leaving his entire chest bare. That was it. She had what she wanted. In a flourishing move, she climbed onto the bed, lifting one leg over him so that she was standing over him. Gazing down, it was such a strange sight. To see him asleep, but to also realize that she was going to be the one... doing something to him. And hopefully his dreams made it amazing because she was nervous. Even scared.

"...At least I know you'll sleep through it..." She mumbled the words before pulling the ties on her panties, letting the material flutter away. Only then did she settle herself down. Not on his lap. Not on his face. No, instead she was right on his chest. Bare pussy, already glistening with juices because she was definitely excited, resting on his rock hard abs. Her hands descended to rest against his upper chest, her nails curling. "...I hope..." She swallowed, letting herself get accusomted to the feel of his body below her own. A breath escaped her, cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as she gazed down at him, her fingers brushing along his chest slowly.

Really, he was probably already confused in his dream. She couldn't know what would lead up to the moment for him. Was it even her he dreamed of? She had no way of knowing. Still... She gave him no real warning (not that he would notice it anyway), moving her hips to slide her slick netherlips along his abs. Up, then down, slowly. Every motion back and forth was made so that she could feel each bump of him against her heated core. "N-nn... Bruno..." She breathed his name out, slowly setting herself in a rhythm that would allow her to slide freely along his abs. Slow but purposeful. And he was steadily becoming more and more drenched in her fluids.

Truthfully, she had wanted to do this to him for quite some time. From the very first time she even noticed that he had such formidable abs, actually. But she was too shy to say so. Too shy to take that step past just kissing. And so had Bruno. That left them both in a place where they desperately wanted to touch one another, and yet couldn't. It was impossible. Two subs did not make for a good couple, at least not in terms of bedtime activity. Still, that was the entire reason that she had cooked the plan up. To get what she wanted while not having to worry about embarrassing herself while she did it!

She couldn't imagine looking into his eyes while she slipped along his abs. Every time she nearly slid right off him would have been mortifying if he could actually see it! But because he was dreaming, she was given at least enough courage to take what she wanted. And from the way that he squirmed and moaned, he was definitely enjoying it too. It was enough to keep her going, leaving her to leak over him, her gasps filling the air as she grew closer and closer to her peak. "Bru...no...!" She mewled his name, her nails curling, biting against his chest and leaving angry red marks while she moved. It was amazing. Perfect. And she couldn't hold herself back. 

The sound of her moan filled the air as she came to a full stop against his abs, her toes curling, thighs tensing. A rush of liquid escaped her as her eyes rolled back. Such a simple action had reduced her to orgasm far too soon. And yet still, she was panting, quivering because it had felt so good. There was only a small pang of regret for the fact that he hadn't been awake to experience it, but then again, if she was careful, he would never know that it happened to begin with.

After finally catching her breath, she scrambled off his form, pulling out a towel from under the bed. She really had been prepared. First she wiped up the mess of juices that she had stained him with, being sure she got as much off as she could. Only when that was done did she dip a smaller, clean towel into a bowl of water. It was one thing to wipe up the mess, but it would still be sticky, so she washed him properly to be sure that it wouldn't be. As the moments passed and she moved so methodically, it was clear that she had taken everything into consideration before moving forward with her plans and soon he was resting peacefully on the bed like nothing had happened.

Tucking the towels away once more, she blew out all but the one candle by her bed, crawling up and into it to rest beside the man. When he woke up, she'd just explain that he had suddenly seemed tired and had collapsed into the bed. Maybe she could blame it on the alcohol... Okay, there were a few things she hadn't thought of. But she was too tired to worry about it. Leaning over him, she blew out the last candle, leaving the only light in the room to be the moonlight that washed over part of the bed. Scooting close, she let her head fall against his chest, and within moments she was completely asleep.

Too bad that she forgot one thing... The black material of her panties lay on the floor as the only real evidence of what had transpired.


End file.
